1. Field
The following description relates to a simulator for CPR and defibrillator training, and more particularly, to a simulator including a human body model having various types of actuators and sensors, a simulator control device and a monitoring device having a built-in training procedure program so that a general person, an unskilled person, and emergency medical technicians such as a doctor, a nurse and an emergency medical technician can perform CPR and defibrillator training in the same manner in which CPR and a defibrillator are used on an actual human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) is an emergency treatment of assisting a person suffering from a heart attack with blood circulation and breathing. A defibrillator is a medical device that generates and delivers an electric shock to revive a person's heart, and may be classified as a manual defibrillator used by emergency medical technicians or an automated external defibrillator (AED) used by general people. CPR and the use of the defibrillator allow a person's blood to be circulated during a heart attack, so that it is possible to delay brain damage and to resuscitate the person from the heart attack. Statistics show that if an acute heart attack patient receives CPR within four minutes, the resuscitation rate can be increased to 50% or higher. As such, it is important to use CPR and the defibrillator as soon as a heart attack patient is discovered, and this necessity has been increasingly recognized.
CPR is performed through basic steps including a consciousness identification step of identifying a patient's state, a help and report step of immediately asking neighbors for help in a loud voice and dialing an emergency number when it is identified that the patient is unconscious, an airway security step of pulling back the patient's head and lifting the patient's chin so as to prevent the patient's airway from being blocked due to tongue muscle relaxation, a pulse identification step of identifying the pulse of the carotid artery, a breast pressure step of applying pressure to the heart of the patient whose heart has stopped, a respiration identification step of observing whether or not the patient's breast goes up and down while identifying the patient's respiration so as to start artificial respiration, an artificial respiration step of inspiring air into the patient's lungs in which the respiration has stopped, and a repetition step of repeatedly providing the breast pressure and artificial respiration to the patient until emergency medical technicians arrive on the spot.
In addition to CPR, the use of the defibrillator, which restores an irregular electrocardiogram signal of a patient's heart to a normal electrocardiogram signal through electric shock treatment, has recently increased. The defibrillator is a medical device that generates and delivers an electric shock to revive a person's heart. The defibrillator determines whether the waveform state of the patient's heart is normal or abnormal and forcibly applies an electric shock to the patient's heart based on the determined result, thereby restoring the abnormal waveform of the patient's heart to the normal waveform. Because a bill for installing the defibrillator in many facilities, etc. has recently been approved, the installation of AEDs easily available for general people is tending to increase, and the AED instructs people on its usage in voice so that anyone can easily use the AED.
According to the related art, there are many products in which CPR training and evaluation are possible but the training and evaluation using the defibrillator are impossible. The products have configurations that do not satisfy main functions of CPR.
In a related art simulator, the function of a pupil reaction test does not exist, or a pupil is manually replaced for each case. The function of pulse generation does not exist either, or a manual pulse generation method of pumping with a hand is used.
Since the related art simulator is configured in such a manner that if the breast of the related art simulator is pressed, one compression spring moves up and down, the related simulator is different from an actual human body. The breast pressure is possible only when pressure is applied vertically to the breast of the related art simulator. However, the breast pressure is possible when pressure is applied vertically or diagonally to the breast of an actual human body. The related art simulator is manufactured in such a manner that the position of the breast pressure is identified with the naked eye or a button switch. However, if the position of the breast pressure is identified with the naked eye, a trainer has difficulty in deciding the exact position of the breast pressure, and may subjectively decide the position of the breast pressure. If the position of the breast pressure is identified with the button switch, the measurement of the breast pressure is possible only at the position of the button switch, and therefore, the decision of accuracy may be inaccurate. The depth of the breast pressure is identified using a photointerrupter method or using a method in which the breast pressure is mechanically stuck when the breast pressure reaches a certain depth. However, when identifying an appropriate depth of the breast pressure recommended in the guidelines of the International CPR Institute or Korean Association of CPR, the mechanical method can measure only the certain depth of the breast pressure. Therefore, when the breast pressure is weak or strong, the decision of the depth of the breast pressure is impossible. The photointerrupter method is a method of detecting a position by passing or blocking light transmitted through holes formed at a certain interval in a plate. In the photointerrupter method, the unit of height becomes an interval between the holes. However, since it is difficult to implement a hole interval of a few millimeters (mm), the measurement accuracy is low, and there is a limitation in improving the measurement accuracy.
In the related art simulator, the detection of a flow rate of air in training for artificial respiration is performed by identifying, with the naked eye, that if air is injected into the related art simulator, a lung-shaped bag expands and the height of the lung-shaped bag increases or by measuring a change in height using a photointerrupter in the same manner as the breast pressure. However, as described above, a trainer has difficulty in detecting an exact flow rate of air, and may subjectively decide the flow rate of air. Therefore, it is difficult to perform training for the flow rate of air in the artificial respiration recommended in the guidelines of the International CPR Institute or Korean Association of CPR.
In the related art simulator, an input/output display device displays a training course in such a manner that LEDs are simply turned on/off. Since there exists no scenario program for training or the reaction of the related art simulator is manually reproduced when the scenario program is executed, the reality of the related art simulator is deficient.